Back to School
by strawberries22
Summary: Its 5 years after last sacrafice,Lissa is queen and decides she needs a break. Rose reluctantly follows her back to the academy and takes over alberta's job only problem is... Dimitri. He left her for Tasha and now she is his boss! haha summary is sucky!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story is set after spirit bound. Rose was able to clear her name and prove her innocence by bringing in Victor Dashkov who framed her and was really the one to kill the queen. Abe Mazur broke her out of prison and forced her to leave Lissa behind. What Abe didn't count on was Lissa and Rose's bond becoming stronger. Lissa was able to get a general idea of where in the world Rose was. She told Adrian and Christian who agreed to go with Lissa to Turkey to find Rose, but they all got a surprise when Dimitri demanded to go with them when he found out Lissa was leaving Court. They ended up finding Lissa's illegitimate half-sister, Tanya, and bringing her back to court. Dimitri and Rose went their separate ways after that because he still hates himself for hurting her as a strigoi, and she finally decides to move on. He ends up becoming Tasha Ozera's guardian after all. Rose becomes the head guardian at court once Lissa is announced the queen's predecessor. It's now 6 years later and Rose and Lissa are 24. Lissa and Christian are engaged and Rose is also Adrian's unofficial side guardian besides being Captain of the Guard. Lissa is getting bored at Court and decides she would like to go back to the academy to teach the newfound Spirit users and take a break from all of her stress. Rose will take over as head of security at the academy and maybe mentor some kids. Lissa leaves her advisors in charge and takes off for a while.

Chapter 1 R.P.O.V

Ugghh! Lissa was so unreasonable some times! Ever since she became Queen she occasionally gets like this. This time her crazy idea has been to pack up and leave court! How in the world am I supposed to protect her outside of court? And then she drops the mother load on me by telling me we are going back to St. Vladimir's academy. I understand why she is packing us all up and moving us she has been really stressed lately, but running away won't solve anything. Oh well though at least Adrian was coming with me. Ha I remember perfectly how mad I had been a few days ago. "Lissa" I had said, "What am I going to do there? I don't have the patience to teach and the place will be crawling with guardians so I'll have nothing to do!" "Well I was thinking of that," she said, "and I called Alberta up and she said she was planning on retiring in a year or so anyway so she said you could take over as Head of Security if you want." I know this sounds a little ridiculous seeing how I was pretty much as high up in the Guardian world as you could get but, I'd always idolized Alberta. She was a great guardian and I felt flattered she thought I could do her job. "Okay we can go but we aren't staying forever I'll go bonkers!" "Hahaha! You already are," said Christian. Err… he bugs the shit outta me sometimes! So we where off to see Kirova, yes she was still headmistress, the old hag. It was Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Christian's guardian, Tanya Lissa's sister, and me. We all boarded the jet at 6:00 P.M. It was early for me and I was grumpy as usual when Adrian came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. After Dimitri told me in Turkey that he was going to be Tasha's guardian and that we where not going to be together again I lost it. I ranted at him that I was done waiting for him and I really didn't give a shit anymore. I ended up giving Adrian a chance and now that I had moved on I was surprisingly happy. I hadn't seen Dimitri since Christmas two years ago when Tasha had come to court to visit Christian. We had said barely five words to each other and none of them where pleasant. Now when Lissa and Christian go visit Tasha I stay at Court. Adrian whistled at me pulling me out of my tired thoughts. "whooheww… Your hair looks lovely this morning dear when was the last time you brushed it?" " Good morning to you too Adrian! I just rolled out of bed and left I didn't have time to brush it. Jeez don't talk so loud it's too early!" "I know what'll wake you up," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I leaned into him and wound my arms around his neck pressing him up against me. The world slowly faded into the background and we where making out on the runway next to the plane's stairs when Lissa interrupted the fun. "Ewww guys come on we are gonna be late! Jeez Adrian can you keep it in your pants for like five minutes?" "Oh Liss your just jealous cause Adrian actually has something in his pants unlike Sparky over there." She shot me an icy glare over her shoulder and climbed aboard.

Me and Adrian boarded the plane and sat next to each other. It was a three hour flight so I layed back ready to get some sleep when my head started to throb ever so slightly. Uggh great part of being shadow kissed meant I could see ghost and it seamed the more strigoi I killed the more powerful their attraction to me got. This was going to be a long flight. I leaned onto Adrian who started running his fingers through my snarled hair and passed out.

Chapter 1 D.P.O.V

When I heard that Queen Lissa was coming to the academy to teach Spirit users and take a break I was surprised, but when I found out who would be replacing Alberta as the new Head of Security I was shocked! Rose was coming back to Saint Vladimir's! Why would she come back I asked my self. She is the Captain of the Court Guardians! But then I pieced together that her and Lissa would both be coming back together. God last time I had seen Rose she had said all of two words to me Hi, and Bye. I mean I hadn't seen the woman in two years but from what I'd heard Adrian Ivashkov had moved in with her and they had been dating for 3 years. Whenever I thought about that prickhead I wanted to punch someone, but my Roza had always liked him for some unfathomable reason.

Great my student/ ex girlfriend was now going to be my boss. I mean I knew Alberta was retiring but I thought, hoped actually she would consider me for the job seeing how I was here anyway with Tasha. We had come here about a year and a half ago when Tasha was asked to teach some Offensive Magic Classes. I myself had agreed to take over Stan Alto's class for him when he moved to the Russian Academy. Tasha and I had finally tried dating about 4 months ago, before that I hadn't been ready but now I could allow myself to be with Tasha because I had never hurt her like I had Roza. Just thinking about her had me thinking about the night in Russia on the bridge. Although I know I was not in control of myself when I held her captive I can remember my thoughts and my actions perfectly which had been the problem when I had been turned back. I remembered too much every time I looked at Rose. I remembered what I had done to her. She literally made me hate myself by just being near her, but with Tasha that wasn't a problem because she wasn't like Roza in a lot of ways she wasn't as strong, pretty, or badass.

"Guardian Belikov!" Alberta called, "you and the rest of day shift are required to escort the queen to her wing of the dorms from the plane be ready in 15 minutes." "I'll be there thanks" I said. Rose would be here in 15 minutes! I went back to my room and donned my guardian uniform then hustled out to the academy's runway. The jet circled up in the air and then dived towards the runway coming to a complete stop right in front of us. I heard Alberta bring her walkie talkie to her lips and say, "All clear Guardian Hathaway." "Thanks Alberta see ya in a few."

Oh God that was Roza on the other end of the walkie talkie and she was here! I seriously wanted to piss my pants right about then. The jet's door was opened and the stairs where let down. Queen Lissa stepped out hand in hand with Christian and I smiled, they looked happy. Lissa waved to me and winked. Next off came Eddie and he had certainly bulked up since I had last seen him. His shoulders and neck where way thicker than they used to be. Next to Eddie a dark blonde haired Moroi was walking. Its was Tanya Lissa's sister! Last but not least came Roza. She looked gorgeous as always and she had filled out a bit since I had last seen her and, if possible, had gotten hotter. Her hair was now waist length and blowing in the light breeze. She had a red shirt on with a v-neck that made my mouth water! But what I saw next had me clenching my fist because, as Roza stepped off the plane Adrian Ivashkov leaned forward and slapped her on the ass! I expected Rose to turn around and punch him in the face, but no what she did instead was squeal like a school girl and wrap her arm around his waist! They decended the stairs together and stood side by side with Lissa and Christian. Alberta stepped forward and greeted Lissa and Christian. She told them where their rooms where and then introduced the guardians and explained that they would escort them to there rooms so they could rest before they met with Kirova. Next she turned to Rose and Adrian and told them that their rooms where in the Ivashkov wing. What they had rooms together!

I struggled hard to keep my guardian mask on. Then Alberta took Rose's hand and said that they had some things to go over before she left and that Rose could stop by her office later.

We surrounded the Queen and where starting to lead her away to her rooms when Rose spotted me. She looked at me and blinked… then she blinked again… then she turned to Lissa and screamed at the top of her lungs "WHAT THE FUCK LISS!" All the guardians stopped and some gasped at how she was talking to Lissa. "You don't think you could've fucking warned me he would be here!" Then Roza shoot me one last icy glare before stalking away to the Ivashkov wing. Lissa stared after her with a snobby expression on her face and was about to say something when that dickweed Adrian stepped in front of her. "Wow Liss this is seriously not cool after all the crap she went through to be able to come here with you, God if I where her I'd be just as pissed!" "Adrian wait" but he was already walking after Rose. "Save it Liss I'm gonna go calm her down there is a lot of black in her aura." "Adrian I only did it because I knew she wouldn't come if she knew and you know she wouldn't have!"

All the guardians had regained their composure and where facing forward being invisible. I was in shock I mean I knew Roza disliked me but that was all out hatred on her face. It made me want to break down and cry but I just kept walking forward with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own VA or the characters, well except for Tanya, Richelle Mead does!

Chapter 2 R.P.O.V

God she could be such a snob sometimes! Thinking she could just drag me here and expect me to deal with Dimitri being here while she went around playing teacher! All I wanted to do at the moment was hit something! My vision was red and hazy and my heart was pounding in my ears. I knew my reaction was to strong for what had just happened and that the Darkness I took from Lissa was probably affecting me but I really didn't care. I took off at a full out sprint to the track and when I got there I started sprinting laps as hard as I could.

I was on my 22nd lap when I felt a hand reach out and ensnare my wrist. I pulled up short, my chest heaving, and looked into Adrian's dark green eyes. "Rose it okay calm down" he said. Next thing I knew the heat and tingling effects of Spirit where pouring through me. When Adrian was done healing away the darkness I felt much better, much calmer, and really grateful that he had kept me from doing something stupid. Since we had started dating he had grown up so much. He didn't drink as often and he had quit smoking last year. "Let's go check out our new apartment the Guardians have already taken our bags up." "Okay sure" I agreed.

He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I let my arm twine around his waist as we made our way to the Moroi wing on the other side of campus. As we walked I thought about how I really felt at seeing Dimitri again. When I had gotten off the plane I had been so caught up in memories and greeting old friends I hadn't seen him. But then as we had walked away I had passed right in front of him. He didn't look like he had changed a bit but he was 29 now and I was 24 we where older. I had also noticed the pain that had flashed across his face when I had started screaming at Liss. I also had to admit to myself that I was slightly happy to see him. Then I remembered what I'd be doing while I was here and realized I was his boss! I couldn't help it I burst out laughing! Adrian gave me a side ways glance but kept on walking a smirk on his face.

We got to the lobby of our dorm and all the Moroi students and teachers stopped talking and stared at us. I recognized some of the teachers and a few kids who had been in the 6th grade when we had graduated. Me and Adrian weren't even fazed. We where used to being stared at and gossiped about while at Court. It amazed people that he actually loved me and wasn't just using me as a blood whore. Some people actually even thought we might get married! We arrived on the third floor and entered our new rooms. Wow! I thought to myself the Ivashkovs certainly where spoiled! We had a kitchenette with all stainless steel appliances and a mini bar. Off to the side of that was a large room with a plasma screen and two leather couches, and through an archway in the back corner of the living room was our bedroom. It had a massive bed in the middle of the room and a wall with four wide glass windows looking down on the nearby quad.

"Little Dhampir come here," I turned and looked at Adrian. He was sprawled out on the bed staring up at me with no shirt on. Yum! Adrian had started working out with me and Christian, learning how to use his magic defensively. The result was a set of well toned arms and abs that currently had my eyes glued to him. "Hmmm… so are we going to finish what we started on the runway at court?" I asked. He laughed and I leaned in towards him crashing my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. We made out until we had to come up gasping for air and he slid his hands under my shirt pulling it over my head. We took turns undressing each other and I ran my hands over his arms and over his abs lightly causing him to moan. Once we where completely naked we kept on going getting closer and closer together. **(And that's all I'm writing because I'm sure you can guess where they go from there! :p) **

I was woken up by the phone ringing on the bedside table, apparently me and Adrian had dozed off after our little roll in the mud. "Guardian Hathaway what do you want?" "Hey Rose umm… You and Adrian where supposed to meet with Kirova a half hour ago she's still expecting you," said Lissa. "Oh shit! Adrian get up we gotta go!" I shouted into his ear. Damn he was hard to wake up! "By the way Liss sorry about earlier I was just surprised, hey could you call Kirova and tell her we are on her way?" "Yeah I'm already here with her Rose." "Oh okay well tell her I'm sorry me and Adrian decided to take a nap, but we'll be right there!" I can hear Christian in the background cracking up and I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach Ozera cackling like that is never good. "Yeah Rose we know what you and Adrian where up to see you soon. Bye!" Then she hung up leaving me blushing from head to toe. So that's why Christian had been laughing!

I pushed Adrian out of bed and pulled on my clothes. Once we looked presentable enough we ran out of our room and towards the Headmistress' office. When we entered I took a quick count of who all was there. Lissa and Christian sat by the small fireplace and Eddie was pressed up against the wall next to none other than Dimitri. Tasha Ozera was in a chair in front of the desk and my old nemesis Kirova was behind her monstrosity of a desk glaring at me and Adrian as we entered. "I see your time management skills haven't improved with age Rosemarie" she squawked at me. "Good to see you to Kirova sorry 'bout being late I was caught up with something," I replied with a smirk. Christian snorted and attempted to hold back his laughter while Adrian wrapped an arm around me. "Yes Rose might I ask that next time you and Lord Ivashkov get caught up in something together you close the curtains to your bedroom windows!" "I have already had several calls to my office asking who the hot dark haired chick and moroi hunk where doing it up in the dorms for all the world to see!" mimicked Kirova sounding oddly like a teenage guy. "Oops looks like we forgot all the innocent minds down on the quad!" said Adrian. I looked over at him and we cracked up. "Hey looks like I'll be teaching them more than just how to punch someone properly if we don't close the blinds from now on!" "Guardian Hathaway you will not act this way any longer if you plan on being the Academy's new Head of Security!" snapped Kirova. I instantly shut up and put on my Guardian mask. "No of course not Headmistress I apologize" I said in a dull tone. "Good, now let's get down to business. Besides you being Head of Security when Alberta leaves I would like you to pick two students to mentor while you are here. Preferably Seniors seeing how they need to prepare for their upcoming trials in the Spring." "And how am I supposed to choose who I want to mentor?" I ask. "You will spend tomorrow visiting all the dhampirs classes and select the two of your chosing." "Fine Kirova whatever you want," I say slipping back to my old nickname for her. "Very well Hathaway you are dismissed, Goodnight." "Bye guys! I'll talk to you tomorrow Liss before your first class." I said.

Adrian and I left Kirova's office and went back to our room. We quickly closed the blinds and went at it once again.

D.P.O.V

I had been called down to Kirova's office along with Tasha and I had no clue why we needed to be there but we did apparently. I walked in to find Lissa was already there along with Christian and Eddie. The Headmistress sat behind her desk watching us all with beady little eyes. I took my spot besides Eddie and waited for the meeting to start. I waited, and waited, and waited until finally Kirova cracked. She asked Lissa where Rose and Adrian where and Lissa said, blushing as much as a Moroi can, "Umm… her and Adrian have being delayed by some personal problems." What I wondered could possibly be taking Roza this long, and that's when the phone rang. "Yes?" said Kirova. I heard buzzing on the other end and then Kirova screamed into the phone "WHAT? THROUGH THE WINDOWS!" I tensed expecting an attack but what happened next was worse. Kirova turned to us and said calmly to Lissa, "Your majesty could you please call your Guardian and tell her I need her and Lord Ivashkov to drop what they are doing and come here now." "Um sure…" said Lissa " but they are kinda busy at the moment I don't know if they'll answer." Then Christian started to crack up! "Wow Liss some guardian you have hahaha no wonder you look so embarrassed. Let me guess her and Adrian are to busy to come because they are doing it again aren't they?" " Jeez they are like rabbits!" "Christian!" said Lissa, with a glance at me, but I didn't care because I was fighting the urge to scream bloody murder and strangle Ivashkov! He was touching Rose! Right now! And that's when they burst in the door together flushed and breathing heavy.

Kirova proceeded to bitch Rose out while she caught her breath. "I see your time management skills haven't improved with age Rosemarie." She said. I saw Rose grit her teeth she had always hated to be called Rosemarie. " Good to see you too Kirova sorry 'bout being late I was caught up with something." Christian snorted and Rose smirked looking at Adrian out of the corner of her eye. The dickweed had the balls to put his arm around her and smile! Wait I couldn't let myself get jealous she wasn't mine anymore I told myself. "Yes Rose I might ask that the next time you and Lord Ivashkov get caught up with each other you close the curtains to your windows!" said Kirova with a glint in her eyes. She proceeded to tell Rose about the students who had called her office in shock. "Oops looks like we forgot about the innocent minds down on the quad!" said the dickweed. Okay I really wanted to punch him now! And then to my horror Rose cracked up and said "Looks like I'll be teaching them more than how to punch someone properly if we forget to close the curtains again!" Her, Adrian, and Christian rolled in laughter but all I could think was that I wouldn't mind having roza teach me a lesson. No bad Dimiti! I said to myself. Kirova pretty much told Rose to straighten up or she wouldn't be head of Security and Roza quickly composed herself with a control that rivaled even mine. Kirova then told her that besides being Head of Security she would also mentor two students of her choice then dismissed her.

After Roza and Adrian had left back to their rooms Kirova turned to me. "Guardian Belikov," she said, " You will also take on two students to mentor from the Senior class and will work with Rose and her students I'm sure you two will produce 4 of the best Guardians the world will see. You may go now." "Yes Headmistress," I said. I left then and made my way back to my room thinking about what this would mean. Me and Roza working together to train 4 kids, both of us with self control issues together in a violent atmosphere seemed like a bad idea. A very bad idea as I would later find out.

I was almost back to my room when a whispered laugh and a moaning sound pulled me from my thoughts. Thinking I had caught two students kissing I rounded the corner only to find that dickweed Adrian with Roza pressed up against the building's wall curling herself around him! She was running her hand up and down his inner thigh teasing him and he was groaning and telling her he loved her! Yeah right asshole I love her more I thought. Then Roza looked up and saw me standing there. She shoved Adrian off of her and took his hand "Come on babe we'll finish this later." She said. "Jeez Dimitri stop stalking me would ya! You're ruining all my fun!" Then she flashed me that man eater smile of hers and turned around the corner.

WTF! They really did do it like bunnies Ozera wasn't kidding! I felt a flash of jealousy towards Adrian but quickly shook that thought from my head. I turned in the opposite direction and stalked off towards the gym. I punched and kicked the shit out of the punching bag until it swung on its hinges squealing in protest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Students

R.P.O.V

Beep…Beep…Beep… "Ugh!" I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. Shit! Adrian had just bought me that one a week ago. "Adrian wake up you have to teach Spirit class with Lissa in 30 minutes!" I said gently shaking him awake. "Urmmmgraa!" he groaned while rolling over and burying his head in the pillows. Adrian is the one person I know who is harder to wake up than me. I leaned over and shoved him out of bed onto the floor. "Adrian get up we are running late!" He crawled into the bathroom and slammed the door mumbling something about someone waking up on the wrong side of the bed. I had to bite my fist to keep from cracking up.

I decided to skip getting a shower so I would have time to see Liss before her class started. I hopped up and grabbed a light blue thermal shirt and a pair of yoga sweats. Next I ran a brush through my hair and whipped it up into a messy bun on top of my head. I put moisturizer on my face and some lip gloss and headed out after telling Adrian bye. On my way to find Lissa's room I stopped in the Guardian lounge and grabbed three donuts and crammed them down my throat on the way.

I walked into Lissa's classroom to see that she was writing on the board. She looked nothing like a teacher I had ever had! She had her hair down and straight and had a skirt and 4 inch heels on! "Jeez Liss do you have a death wish? Those heels are killer!" "Oh hey Rose shouldn't you be picking out who your going to mentor?" "Yeah Liss but I have to wait till classes start, plus I think for first period I might stay here and see how you do with your kids," I said with a smirk. I had picked up earlier that Lissa was nervous and thought she would intimidate the kids since she was the Queen and really she just wanted them to be comfortable with her. "Fine stay as long as you like you can sit at my desk if you want." Ding! Ding! The warning bell rang and about 12 kids entered the room. Lissa and Adrian had searched far and wide to find all the students they had. Altogether they had 54 moroi with the power of spirit to teach. In this class there where 4 girls and 8 boys they all sat down at the desk and looked at Lissa with fear and respect in their eyes. I noticed a lot of the boys where checking her out one kid in particular so I cleared my throat making him look my way. I wanted to tell the kid to get a life but Lissa spoke up.

"Alright guys my name is Vasilisa Dragomir and I am currently Queen of the moroi, but that doesn't mean anything in this classroom. In here I'm just another teacher. I'm here to teach you to master Spirit and I want the atmosphere in here to be calm and relaxing." "Any questions?" she asked. "Yeah," said the kid who had been checking her out he had blue eyes and light brown hair, "Who is she?" he asked pointing to me. "This is Guardian Hathaway she is my bond mate." A couple of the girls gasped and a few other kids looked afraid. Apparently I already had a reputation among them. "But she looks harmless!" said the same kid. Man I really didn't like this guy. I growled in his direction and turned around showing him my neck. It was covered in molnija marks that went all the way down under the collar of my shirt. Last time I had counted I had 63 molnija marks going all down my neck and spine and 2 battle stars. I had the most marks of any Guardian I know. "Yeah I'm totally harmless Blondie," I said while smirking in his direction. He looked like he wanted to piss himself and I had to hold back a laugh. "Look Liss I changed my mind I'm gonna get going, but I'll meet you for lunch." "Kay Rose me and Christian will probably be down on the quad, see ya!" she called as I walked out of the classroom.

I walked into the nearest Combat Class to start looking for my two students I would mentor. As I entered I realized this was Stan Alto's old classroom. Memories came rushing back to me and I recalled how many times I had been kicked out by Alto. I leaned up against the wall and waited for the class to begin. As I watched the novices interact one girl in particular caught my eye. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and a deep tan. She was sitting on a black haired novices desk and he was laughing at something she was saying. I decided right off the bat that I liked her because she kind of reminded me of myself. I mean she was sitting there flirting with three guys and it was obvious she was pretty confident about herself. I looked up when someone cleared their throat from the front of the room. Oh my freaking god! Could I not get away from this guy! Dimitri stood at the front of the room looking at the novice chick sitting on the guy's desk. "Andra would you mind getting off of Max's desk?" he said in a stern voice. "Yeah sure Mr. Belikov." She replied with a glint in her eye. I had to bite back a laugh at the look on Dimitri's face. She cracked me up dropping his Guardian title like that. This girl obviously had balls. Apparently I couldn't keep my laughter contained though because I sort of snorted. Dimitri and the rest of the class looked up at me and I had to smile at the look that Dimitri gave me. He looked like he had just been tazered! "Hello Rose I didn't see you there." "Yeah because I didn't want to be seen," I replied in a smartass tone. He gave me a look that told me he didn't think I was funny but I just flashed him my man eater smile. "Class I would like you to meet my former student Guardian Rose Hathaway." he said. "Whoa you mean the Captain of the Royal Guard Rose Hathaway!" asked the black haired kid Max. "Dude!" said a kid with shaggy blonde hair in the corner "Can we see your neck? I heard you had like a hundred molnija marks!" I laughed. "If I had that many they would reach all the way to my butt!" "Do they?" asked the girl I liked, Andra. "No they go right below my shoulder blades and to show you all of them I'd have to take my shirt off, which I'm not doing." A kid in the corner of the room with red hair and hazel eyes spoke up next he said "Well I don't know about everybody else but I wouldn't mind seeing you with your shirt off!" I cracked a grin at the kid but wiped it off my face at the sound of Dimitri's voice. "Mark you do not speak to your superior like that!" he barked at the kid.

"Hey, Dimitri do you mind if I borrow Andra from you? I wanna talk to her real quick." He looked surprised that I wanted to see her. "Rose can I speak to you in the hallway please?" I followed him into the hall and crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?" I spat at him. "I was just wondering if you where planning on mentoring her?" "Yeah I am," I replied. "What's it to you?" "I just wanted to warn you that she has a reputation as a rule breaker and she flirts with the other novices a lot she may not be the best choice," he said. I couldn't believe this! He was trying to persuade me not to pick her. "Yeah I noticed that, it's part of the reason I want her because she reminds me of myself when I first came back to the academy," I said. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything else. I took that as a sign of him relenting and stuck my head in the classroom. "Andra come with me." She looked around kind of nervously before getting up and pulling her bag with her.

We walked out of the building and I started leading her to my new office when she said, "Look Guardian Hathaway I swear I didn't start the fire, I mean I didn't stop it either but I was kinda busy at the moment please don't expel me!" I turned to her and burst into giggles when I saw her face. She looked like she wanted to piss herself! "Andra I'm not even gonna bother to ask what you are talking about but I'll tell you right now that you are not in trouble." I said. She sighed in relief and we kept walking. Once we got to my office we both sat down and I pulled her file up on my computer. Before I asked her if she wanted to be mentored I needed to check up on her. She had mediocre grades in all of her class that didn't involve something physical. In her combat classes she was reported as having lots of power and strength but not the refinement and control she needed to be the best. What really scared her record was how often she got in trouble. "Alright so I'm just gonna get straight to the point Andra. I am going to mentor two kids from the senior class and I would like you to be one of them if you want." She blinked and said, "Wait why would you want me? I get in trouble all the time!" "Yes well actually that's part of the reason I like you. You actually remind me of myself when I was younger. Me and my best friend Lissa ran away from the academy for 2 years and when I came back I had to catch back up. It was really hard and I was a major smartass with anger issues but I ended up becoming a pretty decent Guardian and I'd like to help you." "Okay so what would I have to do?" she asked. "Well we would train for an hour every morning and an hour after school, but you won't be the only one. I will have one other student and Guardian Belikov will also be training two other students alongside us." "Okay I'll try it out, but if I don't like it can I quit?" "Of course I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do!" I said. "Okay then it's a deal I'll meet you after school today in the practice gym," she said with a smile. "That's fine but do not be late Andra."

With those final words she walked out of the room. One down one more to go.

D.P.O.V.

Good Lord! Rose wanted Andra to mentor? Why on Earth would she want her? I thought to myself as I sat down at my desk after 2nd period. Andra was impulsive, had control issues, a temper problem, and she half assed everything she did! I sat there pondering it for a few more seconds before the answer came to me. Of course she'd want Andra she acted just like Rose had when she and Lissa had returned to the academy! I had to laugh at that when I realized Rose would be pretty much putting herself through the exact same thing I went through with her, well except for the attraction because I'm pretty sure Roza still likes guys.

Me on the other hand, I already had my students picked out. They both had decent grades and where decent in their combat classes. One was a girl named Melanie Ryder and the other was a kid named Josh Breves. They got along with each other okay and we where supposed to meet today in the gym after school. I wondered if Roza would be competitive with her students, trying to get them to surpass mine. I couldn't wait to see who else she dug up!


End file.
